<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Day by demonmadej</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578532">Bad Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej'>demonmadej</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Sad Peter Parker, Short &amp; Sweet, kiss, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter decided long ago that Harley was like some kind of hurricane, and that's usually just the way he likes him. Perfect and violent and dangerous in all the right ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter sighs, fiddling with the hem of Harley's sweater. The TV plays faint nothingness in the background. It had switched over to a news channel before he even remembered that his program was finished - supplying a sort of comforting white noise.</p><p>He's not sure whether he likes it or not, but it does make the apartment feel less empty, and for that he's grateful. It soothes the voices in his head, too, pushing all of the conversations happening around him into one lulling monotone.</p><p>It only stops when Harley slams the front door behind him, chattering a mile a minute about what happened at work, and how his boss was going to be the death of him one day, and someone stole the leftovers he was going to have for lunch. He pushes a gentle kiss on Peter's forehead, whirling past and shedding his shoes, bag, and jacket on his way to the kitchen.</p><p>Peter decided long ago that Harley was like some kind of hurricane, and that's usually just the way he likes him. Perfect and violent and dangerous in all the right ways.</p><p>"Bad day?" He murmurs, quiet enough that any normal person wouldn't be able to hear. But Harley is no normal person, and he leaps over the back of the couch to loop an arm around Peter's shoulder.</p><p>"Not that bad. You?" Harley asks. His voice softens to match Peters. "You don't usually wear my clothes unless you're feeling like shit."</p><p>Peter makes a considering noise. "Yeah... I just... I don't know. Today could have gone better, and nothing even happened."</p><p>"You can have bad days," Harley says, lifting Peter's hand to press against his own. Harley's fingers are slightly longer than his. It's weird but kind of nice, the idea that Harley is taller and stronger than he is. "You don't always need a reason for them," he continues, curling his fingers over Peter's and kissing his knuckles gently.</p><p>"Yeah," Peter mumbles. "Yeah, I guess."</p><p>Harley knocks one of Peter's shoulders with his own. "Cheer up, babe. We've got the rest of our lives before we can start being sad."</p><p>Peter huffs out a laugh. "You're such an idiot."</p><p>"There's no such thing," Harley declares triumphantly. "Besides, I'm proud of it. So that automatically renders your insult useless."</p><p>"Yeah, sure," Peter says, playing with Harley's fingers. He chuckles, twisting the promise ring around his ring finger, and somehow the light chuckles turn into sobs. He's not quite sure when, or how, just that they do, and then Harley's pulling him into his lap and kissing his nose.</p><p>"Hey," Harley says quietly, hot air blowing across the back of Peter's neck. "Hey."</p><p>Peter lifts his face from Harley's neck, smiling wetly. "Sorry for getting tears and snot all over you."</p><p>Harley just smiles and shakes his head, lifting his hands to hold Peter's cheeks. His thumbs brush under Peter's eyes, wiping away the tears. "It doesn't matter," he says. "Nothing matters as much as you do."</p><p>"You're a fucking sap," Peter whispers.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I know."</p><p>Harley kisses him before he can retaliate, soft and slow and gentle. Like he's trying to say something. Peter kisses back just the same. He always will, he thinks. Tasting salty kisses, and wearing sweaters that aren't quite his, and sunshine on the tip of his tongue is one of the best ways to live his life, he decides there and then.</p><p>He pulls back, resting his forehead on Peter's. "I love you, you know," he says, "Always.  I Promise."</p><p>Peter links their ring fingers together. "Yeah. I love you too. Except I promise twice as hard, because I'm really bad at not being insecure about it."</p><p>Harley frowns at him. "You just can't one up me."</p><p>"I can try," Peter says, feeling his heart sigh. "I can always try."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>